The Poke Sydrome Files Poke Syndrome
by Talent Scout
Summary: Team Rocket tries to get a Pikachu in a different way... through Misty (not a romance) (This is not a chapter just an update)
1. PS1

Poke-syndrome Part one.  
  
AN: This is the first short story in a series of short (yet connecting) stories I'm calling the Poke Syndrome Files. Enjoy.  
  
Team rocket was in their secret lair finishing up yet another scheme to get Pikachu. "This Poke_syndrome formula will attract Pikachu to us."Meowth said "Then we will be able to take over the world!"James said.Then all three of them began to laugh.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Ash,Misty,Brock,and Pikachu. Were on their way to sleepytown."When will we get there Brock?"Misty asked. "I could go for a rest!" "We'll get there by dark." Brock replyed. "Great." Misty groaned "All we need now is Team rocket to attack..." Then three figures appeared. "Prepare for trouble." one said "Thanks loads Misty" Ash growled. Then he turned to Team Rocket and asked "What do you want?" "We want to test our new Poke-syndrome." Meowth said. He held up a bottle of green gas and a battery powered fan. "Poke-what?" Brock asked. Then Meowth turned on the fan and dumped the gas over it. Our heros were swallowed up by the gas. "This gas has got to go!" Ash said. "Go Pidgeotto!" He threw a Pokeball and  
  
Pidgeotto emerged from it. "Pidgeotto!" Ash commanded. "Gust attack!" Pidgeotto blew the gust away with it's wings. But now they gas covered Misty instead. "Nice going!" she gagged. "Sorry" Ash said. Then the gas and the wind combined into a tornado. The tornado blew Team rocket away. "Looks like we're blasting off again!" they said in unison. They flew over the horizon. Then Ash turned to Misty to give further apologies, To find that she had fainted dead away. "Oh no!" Ash said. "Come on Brock, we have to take her to a hospital!" Then they ran to sleepytown.  
  
  
  
Misty awoke in a small bed. She looked around her surroundings. She saw Ash and Pikachu asleep in a chair. "Wake up you guys!"she said. Ash got up and when he saw Misty awake he said "So you woke up!" "Yeah" Misty replyed. "Where is Brock?" "Looking for a snack." Ash replied. Then Misty felt a pain in her behind. She lookied to find a Pikachu's tail there. 


	2. PS2

Poke-syndrome part 2  
  
Misty was looking her new tail. "Hey Ash look at this!" she said. She showed Ash her tail. "Hey how did that get there?" Ash asked. "I don't know" Misty replied. "But get it out!" So Ash pulled with all his might but then Misty yelped in pain. "On the other hand it's sort of cute!" Then Brock came in. "I couldn't find any snacks but the nurses say that there is a restaurant in the next city Poke-town." he said. "So let's go!" "Wait!" Misty said "what about my tail?" She showed it to Brock. "Well there is a Pokemon center there so we can see if Nurse Joy can help" he said "Okay" Misty said picking up her stuff. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
Team Rocket followed the trio once they left the hospital. they had just found out that James had made a mistake in the math equation. Jessie was so mad that she tied him up and left him at HQ. Team rocket also had been listing to Misty's "tail" so now they were following our hero's closely... until a fierce wind blew the balloon towards a tree. "Wind is not our friend today" Meowth and Jessie groaned.  
  
  
  
Ash and Brock waited for Misty outside the E.R. on the way to the Pokemon center Misty had grown a Pikachu's nose. So now they were extra worried. Nurse Joy came out with  
  
the bad news. Misty was getting worse and she couldn't talk any more!. "I'm sorry but I need you to take her because I need room for other Pokemon. So they left. "Pika" Misty said. Her  
  
complexion was yellow and she had red cheeks. "Don't worry Misty we'll try to change you back!" Then Jessie and Meowth appeared. "We can make your friend feel a lot better" Meowth said. "but only if you give us Pikachu. 


	3. PS3

Poke-syndrome Part 3  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were now faced with a threat called Jessie and Meowth. "What can you losers do to help Misty?" Then Pikachu tugged at Ash's pant leg and pointed behind them. "What is it Pikachu?" he asked. Then he turned around to see Misty being surrounded by a white light like an evolving Pokemon. Misty began to shirnk untill she was too small to fit into her clothes so they fell into a heap around her. Then the clothes began to tremble, and a small Pikachu emerged from them. Misty in her new form looked like a normal Pikachu just that she still had her orange hairdo. "See?" Meowth said. "Your friend is getting worse!" "Yeah" Ash replied "but you haven't explaned to me what you  
  
can do to help Misty!" "Well you little brat" Jessie explaned "Our gas is the thing turning your friend into a Pokemon." "And let me guess," Brock said "you have the antidote but you won't give it to us unless we give you Pikachu right?" "Correct!" Meowth said. "So what will it be? The antidote or Pikachu?" Jessie asked. Ash thought until it hit him. "I'd much rather get both" Ash said. "Go Bulbasaur!" he Threw the Poke-ball with Bulbasaur in it. "Bulbasur came out. "Wrap team rocket in your vines!" he said. Bulbasaur used his vines to wrap up Team rocket. Then Pikachu grabbed the antidote and gave it to Ash. "Now Bulbasaur spin them away like a top!" Bulbasaur spun Team rocket around and Let them go. Team Rocket spun away. "I'llll getttt youuuuu" Jessie said. "We'll see about that!" Ash said. "Pikachu, Misty Thundershock!" Misty found that all she had to do was think about electricity to use electricity!" They both went at the same time and hit Team Rocket just as they were in the distance. "Now for that antidote." Ash said. The directions on the bottle said "Two drops to restore." Ash gave Misty two drops. "Wait!" Brock said. He took the bottle and read "May cause sleepyness." Misty already felt sleepy. She curled up in a ball (as Pikachus do when they want to sleep,) and nodded off.  
  
  
  
Misty awoke in her sleeping bag. She felt herself for any Pikachu likenesses. No nose no tail no cheeks... She was normal! Misty wanted to tell the boys but she noticed something else. She saw herself in the moonlight. she was naked. She rembered her clothes fell off in her transformation. she hugged her sleeping bag around her to conceal her nakedness. Then she saw Ash shivering. She got up then sat back down. She thought hard about her next action. She agreed with it,and got out of her sleeping bag, looked around to make sure no one was around, and moved her sleeping bag near Ash's. When she did this Ash quieted down. she thought that he deserved this much after what he had done today.  
  
stay tuned for conclusion. 


	4. PS4

Epilogue  
  
  
  
The next morning Misty woke up and found that all of the boys were staring at her. "Hi guys" she said while hugging herself with her sleeping bag so the boys wouldn't see. "Need anything?" Ash asked. "Yes" Misty said. "Well what is it?" Brock said "It's a little something called clothes!" she yelled. "Oh yeah" Brock said And he went to Misty's backpack and got her clothes out. After Brock gave her the clothes Misty said "A little privacy please." "Okay then come on Brock let's go look for some Pokemon while Misty changes." Ash said. "Okay." Brock said. The boys walked into the forest with Pikachu. Misty got out of her sleeping bag, and watched the boys walk away. She didn't remember that she was naked untill she felt some wind on her back. She looked at herself and said. "I'd better put on some clothes before someone sees me."  
  
  
  
After she had put on her clothes back on Misty settled down to a nearby lake and put her bare feet inside to cool them off. Then she heard a pidgey call. She looked for it and saw a Pidgey in the middle of the forest. THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST? Misty wondered how she could see or hear that far! Then the sweet smell of bread filled her nose. But the picnic grounds were far from her location! Misty was confused but then she understood. She had recived all these gifts from when she was a Pikachu! Now she wondered what other things she could do....  
  
Next File: Forever Young (look under my account name for this story)  
  
  
  
To be continued and since i don't want to be too demaning I'm shortening the number of reviews needed from only if i get 10 reviews to 5 reviews I only need one more so if you want to see the 2nd story please review. 


End file.
